


The duchess

by thatastheticgirl



Category: Man from Uncle (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatastheticgirl/pseuds/thatastheticgirl
Summary: Napoleon and Illya are in a relationship but meet two people that make them want to expand that relationship.





	1. Do you see that fire?

                        ~Napoleon~

          When he first sees her it’s at a work party (which is what he calls any mission related party). The hair is the first thing he sees, a red mane fluttering through the crowd. He catches sight of it from the corner of his eye and turns from his target to follow the curtain of ruby. He steps into the crowd but he can no longer see the bright color, he turns back to the target and flashes a smile that has the girl stepping to his side and then he charmed her onto the dance floor. He’s straightening his clothes after a very pleasant make out session up against the conservatory wall, and securing the small flask he lifted from the girls purse in the process. He steps into the hallway and saunters down the hallway, another mission all but done and that is 7 to Illya’s 6 this month; he will be so jealous. A scuff of a boot was his only warning before a loud crash of breaking glass and the tell-tell sound of bullets alerted him to the fact that he was possibly not as in the clear as he supposed. He spins behind a pillar and returns some fire, there are two men rushing him. He jabs up into the lead’s jaw throwing his shoulder into the second’s chest. The lead kicks him in the head, he stumbles back scrambles for his gun the second is there smacking the gun from his wrist and landing a few body blows. He staggers and goes down on one knee, palming the knife in his leg holder he stabs up but a blinding pain in his jaw originating from the lead’s boot making contact. Accompanied by a crunch and burn in the wrist holding the knife. He’s staring up through a blur of pain waiting for the final kick to knock him into captive unconsciousness.  
A loud thud reaches his ears but no jolt of pain, there is swishes from a cutting blade. And then a warm hand cupping his chin “Can you move?”. Yes, yes he can, he rises, vision clearing slightly. A figure darts to check the hallway then scoops some ice from a abandoned glass into a handkerchief. She presses it onto, securing it to the injured wrist. “Back alley is our best bet”. Quick light movements and he drags himself after her, down three stairs and into the darkening alley. She sprints so quick he loses sight of the bright hair leading him for a few seconds then a car is in his vision, he pulls the side door open and the car is away.  
Headquarters looks welcoming as they leave the car in the secluded parking lot and enter the building, he turns right for debriefing and she continues on straight. He had opened his mouth several times for a thank you at least in the car but found he had no words, and mostly entertained himself with securing his wrist. Now he is left alone in the hallway with the smell of rose and a burning image of red hair. Gaby will scold him for the oversight on allowing himself to be injured and Illya babies him so that makes up for the fact. He doesn’t tell either of them about the rescuer mostly because when ever the time came for him to bring it up his tongue froze exactly as in the car. So he says nothing and as his wrist heals he expects to lose the thought of flaming red hair and the smell of rose. However the longer he goes the more details he remembers, there were large green eyes that had assessed him in that hallway, ivory skin warm, long arms and legs. How had she known he needed help , how did she know of the mission how had he ever overlooked an U. N. C. L. E. operative that talented?


	2. Do you smell that aroma?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaby is unsettled by meeting someone new.

                      ^Gaby^  
       I’m cocooned in warmth , the sun’s rays bath me. A lazy stretch and my toes curl in the sand “Ah Belize” these beautiful beaches. I have earned this vacation, the last 5 months have been a whirlwind now that I am an active member of U. N. C. L. E. I have admittedly been attempting to prove myself. It doesn’t help that I am partnered with a near perfect spy and a rogue but efficient solder. They are my role models and teachers but there is an underlying competitive and I will hold my own “thank you very much.” There have been five more missions with the three of them and then two with her and Illya because Napoleon had a shoulder injury. However now she is completely alone in Belize...enjoying herself. After years alone behind a wall she had sorta thought she would prefer intense human contact once she made it back into the active world but she has been feeling quite peckish lately and in a real need for complete alone time. So as soon as Waverly gave them a few days off she booked a beach vacation. And now five days later she isn’t sure if she will ever go back to London. No just a joke, under neath all the wonderful relaxing she feels the thrum of restlessness. Yes... she has enjoyed this respite but she could not live a sedentary life again. Her mind races and her body hums with unspent energy that no amount of “fun and relaxing” activity’s could erase. No, she will feel completely whole again after she is back in London with a mission to occupy her mind, body and soul. She had taken a boy to bed the first night but still felt restless. After spending so much time with the boys and their damn googlie eyes and oh so discreet sweet brushes against each other. The make out sessions she catches sight of so...so..often. They would make anyone around them believe in love or at the least get a little horny. And a little horny was exactly what she was so the boy, he was beautiful, small firm muscles rippling under his back as he sanded his surf board when she first caught sigh of him. She had watched from behind the safety of her sunglasses as he ran back and forth up the beach. So it was no small accident that she slid up beside him next to the bar and he happened to bump into her. A “oh my goodness I’m so sorry” and a few batted eyelashes later and she was being pleasures in his overlooking sea corner room. That had been a fun distraction for the past two days but despite how wonderful the boy was in bed and in personality. She found her mind drifting to a certain tall blonde and a sharp baiter session with a beautiful curly haired thief. Her leisure time has come to a close but she finds herself it minding it so much as she will be seeing the boys soon...oh it’s 3 she must hurry to catch that flight. It’s cold on the plane, she hadn’t brought a sweater into the cabin with her. She technically doesn’t have to be in the office till tmrw but she wants to see a friendly face. She looks into Napoleon and Illya’s office but it’s empty so she wanders down to Waverly’s office maybe just a quick check up. She breezes past his secretary who is on the phone.  
The first thing her mind registers is a Gold taffeta dress (who wears taffeta) is the only thought she can process she’s staring at a most beautiful woman, she drags her eyes up firm calfs and over wide hips,her waist is thin and shoulders just a bit on the broad side. Waverly ever the gentleman touches the girls elbow and introduces her “Naomi Lakeview a section two agent.” “Hello, I’ve heard quite a lot about our silent agent; completely joking of course, you do admirable work.” She curls her fingers around Gaby’s hand,it’s warm and soft. She steps past Gaby and that scent...it’s soft, musky a vibrant rose’. After spending the last 5 months with mainly male company it’s so refreshing to...and now Waverly is asking about her vacation, she makes small talk and try’s not to stare so indiscreetly. She manages to escapes to the hall before doing or saying anything terribly strange. She leans against the wall where she finds no matter how many deep breaths she takes her heartbeat doesn’t still.


	3. Do you feel that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some way she is filling the hallway with her presence though her figure is slender. He feels caught in a pocket of slowed time and he stares at her lashes brushing against her cheeks as she blinks up at him. Bright green eyes meet his.....

                         *Illya*  
     Third week of spring, I wake to a robin chirping and my left foot tingling, it’s five in the morning. I am alone in Israel watching over an asset who is making contact with an arms dealer. The deal is at 2 this afternoon and should be fairly straightforward, the robin chirps again and I rise from the bed forcing my foot to corpoperate the tingling with subside. I dress and take to the streets for a run. I am back by 7 shower and eat a breakfast of yogurt and fruit, Napoleon has been getting us on a health kick and I’ve fallen into the routine. I have been ordered by Gaby to bring some nice gift for her birthday next week and I haven’t shopped yet so I venture out to see what the shops hold, I realize I have a tail at the second shop I enter. I feel uneasy because I haven’t noticed earlier, have I been blinded by the heat, or caught daydreaming of the perfect pair of earrings. Has the asset turned or did the deal get leaked perhaps they are following on a completely unrelated note? I step from the shop into a clothing store switch my hat for the display one dropping money discreetly in the counter. A quick sidestep into an alley and wait for footfalls and a glimpse of the follower. There is no one, I wait for minuets, nothing. I walk out the other end of the alley, double back I see no one suspicious, The shopping mood is gone and so I make my way to the meeting place taking as many cut backs and dead-end turnarounds as possible.  
The asset is on time and I am in position but I feel jumpy...paranoid. The asset conducts the meeting with ease and both sides seem happy, the deal is concluded. I am feeling a bit foolish to have doubted our alley so quickly, everything has gone according to plan. I will finish the transaction by following the deal maker to their boss and put a stop to the money laundering in this part of the city. I follow the target across three blocks to a lovely townhouse, up the fire escape to the second floor to overhear the conversation. There are three people in the room and I map out which way to overtake them and the correct direction for the fastest take down. Five minutes later he’s inside and tying up the suspects, it’s just clockwork to alert the backup and they locate and burn the presses. He’s on the plane to home and will be in his and Napoleon’s house in around 7 hours including his debriefing; everything has gone quickly and with no hitch so why does he still feel uneasy? He chalks to up to the heat and his early overreaction and attempts to catch a nap. He goes into the debrief, everything is reported, noted and he’s leaving through the side door when he is startled by a figure right outside. In some way she is filling the hallway with her presence though her figure is slender. He feels caught in a pocket of slowed time and he stares at her lashes brushing against her cheeks as she blinks up at him. Bright green eyes meet his then flit over and past him , she nods and moves though the still open door he is holding, Illya turns and dumbly watches her walk away. He walks downstairs hails a cab to take him home; stops by a flower stand near their house. Walks up to flights of stairs, (it had been a trial to move in) and there is their green front door [Napoleon’s choice of course]. He walks in the smell of pot roast engulfs him, he goes straight to the kitchen uncharacteristically leaving his luggage by the door. Napoleon pretends he doesn’t hear him so Illya can slot his body up behind his against the sink. Warmth fills him as he wraps his arms around Cowboy’s chest and drops his mouth to kiss up the bared neck. “Welcome back” Napoleon purrs spinning suddenly and pushing Illya up against the table. His hands are on broad chest and he drags his eyes up over the pecs to the pulse beating frantically in his throat hollow over his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows against an ever drying throat. Napoleon cups Illya cheek and leans in tipping his head to slot their lips together perfectly, the kiss is sweet and Napoleon instantly opens his mouth for the taking. Illya tastes wine....and carrots, his left hand slide off Napoleons hip to grip his rump grimly his right finds the skin of Cowboys back. They kiss for what seems hours but is not nearly long enough to make up for time without each other. Illya actually leans back first remembering the food and Napoleon scrambles to adjust heat settings while asking about the mission and illya’s wellbeing. Illya stays leaning against the table for a minute enjoying the view of Napoleon’s firm butt, but the regrettably pushes off to collect his luggage and shower. They have a lovely dinner, Illya fills him in on the following scare and his unease over the mission despite appearances; Napoleon eyes him for a moment before saying softly “trust your instinct, they are usually right”. Illya starts clean up while Napoleon changes the dinner music.  
~Napoleon~  
Napoleon is panting into Illya’s mouth while desperately trying to get his pants unzipped from where he is thrust against the hallway wall, Illya has his hands under each of his thighs and is grinding up on him distracting him with the bright burst of pleasure that fills his body with each thrust. Illya is shirtless because ,come on he has been gone for too long for Napoleon to not tear that off the first chance he gets. Napoleon still has the apron on and his pants, which are getting unzipped right now because Illya has freakish strength and can apparently hold Napoleon [who is no small man] up against a wall and still unzip his pants. He bites Illya lower lip for his trouble ...he gets heaved away from the wall, into the bedroom, onto the bed and his pants are slid off his legs and flying into the room. Illya is kissing his way up his left foot and biting his inner thigh just to make him throw his head back with pleasure [the bastard knows exactly which are his sweet spots]. Napoleon pushes himself up on his elbows to reach for Illya do’s pants and really get the show off the ground; Illya wines back in his throat when he [finally] gets a hand on his engorged cock. Napoleon fumbles under his pillow to grab their bottle of lube, Illya chuckles against his belly where he’s kissing his way up Napoleon’s body “where you getting ready for me?” Napoleon is far far to ready for him to even blush “yes, yes Peril” he moans reaching with a wet finger for his already stretched hole. “ I spent every night touching myself, wishing it was your cock filling my up”. Illya’s eye are dark with lust he is watching fervently as Napoleon adds another finger, he then dips his head and wraps wet lips around Napoleon’s weeping cock head. “Ready...I’m ready” Napoleon knows he won’t last if Illya keeps that up and he very much wants to come with Illya inside him. Illya pops off but flicks his tongue it to lick the underside of his penis, he then lifts Napoleons leg over his hip, lines up and enters him. They are cuddled together, Illya head on his chest after the clean up, Napoleon is dragging his fingers up and down Illya arm lightly because he knows it soothes him as they drift off to sleep.


	4. It’s Rewind Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......His carefree attitude would have/ and in the past had rubbed Illya the wrong way when in one of his moods but now in the place they are, it’s just a comfort.

                       *Illya*  
     A couple days later at the office they are called into a meeting with Waverly, he informs them that the mission Illya had wrapped up wasn’t over so neatly, it seems the people they had caught and the machines they had take over weren’t the targets after all. Their was still illegal gun making and selling to Thrush agents in that area and they need to find and demolish them once and for all. Waverly was sending Illya back and Napoleon would go as well this time, they would be accompanied by a small team of three other agents for backup. Israel looks much the same less than a week later but Illya is much more tense the second time around not only is he feeling some sense of shame (he knows he didn’t fail and technically he completed his mission but it feels as through he is being sent to correct his mistakes; he doesn’t make mistakes like this, it makes him feel off) He is short with everyone and spends the entire plane trip poring over the intel they have on the gun racket. Cowboy spends his time chatting up the two agents as to their favorite city’s or restraints, typical small talk he excels at. His carefree attitude would have/ and in the past had rubbed Illya the wrong way when in one of his moods but now in the place they are, it’s just a comfort. They have been sitting at the gate to a complex where their target gets his car refurbished for 10 minutes waiting for the line to move so they can enter and under the guise of shopping for a new car perhaps learn something of their target.


	5. Second Meeting Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....“Hello there” I reach a hand out registering red hair peaking from beneath her cap, striking green eyes meet mine and I inhale rose as our fingers encircle each other...

                    ~Napoleon~

    It’s hot in Israel and retracing our steps to verify intel seems time-consuming and pointless considering someone had done this very thing now a week ago and still haven’t caught the right guy. I know Illya is miffed, disappointed in himself for us being here. He seems to regret every step as through he personally is responsible for the mistake [with his obsession of being the perfect spy, he probably thinks he is to blame] so I stay upbeat and keep any complaints I might have aired in a different tome to myself. We trace the targets car and find that the driver lives in the east part of Tel Aviv so we track him down, he agrees [a bit begrudgingly] to allow us to tag the car and him for more information. I am overseeing the taping from our motel suite, while Illya and agent Benton do ground recon for our ops tonight. We will be destroying the warehouse, there are two where guns are made and stored this evening right before close two will enter and secure entry for the others. We will set explosives and then take the target and his men in custody. It’s all very straightforward but so was last time, which causes Illya to behave very twitchy and he even admits to me that he isn’t sure .... I hang up the phone with Waverly it’s 4 pm local time we have the go ahead our mission started. Waverly had informed me he has backup covering us. So Illya and I enter through a system of sewers that the driver had informed us were only partially filled up from the renovation of the building. One, two guards down, front gate open agent Stalwart and Benton enter and we make our way to the explosion points and then the rendezvous at the office for the take down. I haven’t run into anyone which I find quite strange I set my two explosives and head for the main office, I step over a body two doors down from the main door. Illya reaches me and we burst through the door under a cloud of smoke which appears from nowhere (had Illya thrown a smoke bomb, we hadn’t discussed that). I swing to the left and lever a kick at my opponents stomach as my leg connects a bullets slams him in the throat and he goes down right before me. Illya seems to have the same problem his opposition is falling around us before we can take them. So I turn my attention on the boss and we secure him, he is escorted back to the van and agent Benton double checks the timer and sets the charge. We get to the air-field and get the target into the plane for takeoff. He is secured as I move to the front of the plane to order the take off , I see we have an extra figure with us which must be the sniper backup. “Hello there” I reach a hand out registering red hair peaking from beneath her cap, striking green eyes meet mine and I inhale rose as our fingers encircle each other. “Napoleon Solo, what a pleasure to make this acquaintance” her voice is as I remember in the few dreams I have had of that rescue. She smiles brightly and shakes Benton and Stalwart’s hands as well, “nice shooting out there” Stalwart remarks. “Yes, she is top notch” Waverly’s voice startled me from my open admiration of this woman. And I remember I am on a plane with my boss, co-workers, lover and partner and I really need to get my self together before I lose my reputation. “Yes, wonderful backup; I believe we have completed the mission, sir”. I never call him sir....what’s wrong with me. Illya enters the room and nods to Waverly explaining the securing of the target to his satisfaction, I’ve thrown back a glass of scotch by the time he turns to me. Waverly says “Your back up sniper today is Agent Lakeview”. Illya says “Pardon me, nice to meet you” he reaches to shake her hand and I feel my stomach swoop watching them touch. I take a too large swig of the scotch and start coughing. Illya hurrys to me to slap my back and check I am alright. “I’m fine, fine” my cheeks burn under her stare and Illya’s hands on my shoulders. (I am never this unsettled by beautiful people; what is happening).“Well it’s an absolute pleasure to have meet you all formally and I look forward to our partnership in the future.” Agent Lakeview chirps when it’s apparent I won’t die from the cough, she moves over to the front and takes a seat.


	6. Chapter 6

^Gaby^  
I had been sent to Istanbul to gather information on a sting operation U. N. C. L. E. is preforming there later this month. I have a meeting with Waverly at 4 but I have a 30 minutes till then. As soon as I return I head for Napoleon’s office (Ilya has his own but he spends all his time in Napoleon’s anyway) the boys are there, as lovely as ever. Illya rises to kiss my check, a warm feeling curls in my belly; I can smell his aftershave and the warmth of his arm makes me feel things.... Napoleon distracts me with questions about my mission, and I give them a rundown. Napoleon mentions they had recently been in Israel... “Wait, I thought you had already been to Israel, Illya?” “Oh yes, well there were complications with that missions and we returned to wrap it up” Napoleon fills her in briefly. “So then at the end our sniper did all the work , and now we’re back...”. Gaby frowns “Was your sniper Agent Bryer? She is amazing and did such great work in Argentina.” “No...no it was an agent I haven’t met before....” Napoleon had a strange look on his face but before he could finishes his explanation; there is a knock on the door and an assistant peeks her head inside the room to announce “Waverly has moved the meeting into the Yellow Room”. “I didn’t know you would be a part of it this meeting” I tell them. Illya rushes us out into the hallway because heaven forbid we are only 10 mins early. Napoleon and I share a rueful glance behind his back as he locks the door behind us. Illya tells me that they had been scheduled for this meeting last week but didn’t know I would be present. We enter the conference room, I grab a blueberry bagel because I skipped breakfast. Napoleon is pouring a drink and offers one to me, I decline I’ll drink off the clock in the privacy of my own room. I have just taken a bite from the bagel when a familiar rose scent fills my nose. Waverly enters the room behind Agent Lakeview “Ah here we are ” he address the room, “perhaps we will begin”. His secretary had laid out files for us all, but he gave a quick rundown of a kidnapping scheme in Ireland that had connections to human trafficking. There was a teenage boy who had been kidnapped and recovered and a friend of his who had been a witness; they were in need of transport to London and we would be the curriers. Waverly explained that it was important to keep the involvement of the human trafficking ring silent because we would be attempting to gain information and they shouldn’t be tipped off. “So I believe you will be sent off tomorrow afternoon. I expect great things from this group”. He explains he must be off , says his goodbyes and exits. Agent Lakeview turns to us, “We should decide who will be taking point on this mission?” “We usually just work as one towards our goal, doing what we each do best” Napoleon explains. She nods “I attended Household Division and Parachute Regiment Centralised Courses graduated at the top of my class, spent three years as a Royal Marine. I have been a sections two agent for U. N. C. L. E. the past two years mostly employed as a sniper. Any other questions should be answered by my file which is included in your brief. Illya eyes her calmly across the table, “you know who we are and what we can accomplish, we look forward to completing this mission with you.” I have been staring resolutely at my brief trying to appear studious and sophisticated, I couldn’t bring myself to look into those green eyes and have my stomach flip so decidedly. We spend several moments working through the basics of the plan. Meet the two we were to escort at the safe house they were currently at, load them into a nondescript van and take them to London where MI5 would take over the mission. Very simple straightforward plan, such as Napoleon being reassuring to the teenagers and I would be planning the route Illya would be lookout and Agent Lakeview would be overseeing from the sky. Illya snaps his folder shut, rises with a nod at Agent Lakeview and a goodbye Gaby thrown over his shoulder leaves the room. Napoleon glides gracefully to my side and kisses my hand, helping me rise at the same time. “Gabriella we shall see you tomorrow” he purrs. He switches his charm to Agent Lakeview then, “Pardon our coworkers abruptness, he can be terribly uncouth. We are quite ready for action tomorrow” he flashes her the paten Napoleon Solo smile (TM). She nods curtly “Agent Teller, Agent Solo” and spins on her heel, leaving the room with firm heel clicks


	7. Realizations ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had watched him lose his nerve & knew instantly they he felt the same desire for her as I did...

~Napoleon~  
I spoke to her is the only thought in his mind as he hurried after Illya in his escape of the conference room. The fact that his tongue actually worked around her was refreshing considering his first encounter had left him mute and fumbling. He rarely lost his nerve with anyone, he hadn’t even with Illya ;he had taken him as a challenge. But with her he felt lost...like a young man again not knowing what to say to get her approval(of all things). Illya has acquired us a taxi by the time I catch up to him and we continue our way home. Illya is uncharacteristically chatty speaking about things we need to pick up for home and the cleaning we need to do before we leave. I nod and input in the proper places but I am studying him. He is off ;not in the cool aloofness in which he had left the office not even in the almost nervous chatter he was displaying here but the way he won’t meet Napoleon’s eyes throughout the trip to their apartment. So Napoleon waits...he acts like he is buying the facade that Illya is putting up till they reach their apartment. Then upon entering he heads for the liquor cabinet pours them both a drink, it’s a testament to how off Illya is that he takes the offered drink & empties the glass in one gulp. Napoleon sips his conservatively, eyes Illya boldly from across the room and speaks his thoughts into existence. “ Do you find agent Lakeview desirable ?”. 

* Illya *  
I am consumed with thoughts of her...I am used to an underlying desire for Gaby. Of course Cowboy has my heart wrapped firmly in his beautiful hands, he is my world & I need nothing more. However I can not deny that Gaby has had my attention from our first meeting & throughout; she is fierce beyond her years, lovely & lithe. Usually I can shake thoughts of her bow shaped lips from my mind & turn instead to a daunting task however with the appearance of agent lake view they seem to have been doubled and the temptation has been too much for me to shake. Watching agent Lakeview interact with Cowboy on the plane, I had watched him lose his nerve & knew instantly they he felt the same desire for her as I did...this only served to terrify me more. If Cowboy has no objections then what? Would he want to pursue the women ? What would that entail, would either woman even want that? It’s scary & exciting but it has all been to much to imagine though that is all I have been imagining over the past few days. And finally ...much too soon yet far too soon for his liking they had all been united; Gaby tanned and refreshed from her vacation, agent Lakeview firm & in control of their meeting. All his desires/ confusion bundled into one meeting room, his hands had shook & he felt unable to function. He is slightly aware of Cowboy enduring his strangeness up to their apartment. He is handed a drink and after finishing it, he turns to his partner leaning sexily against their fireplace eyeing him calmly. He watches his lips open and Cowboy asks what he fears and has hoped for: “Do you find agent Lakeview desirable?” “Yes.” It’s quiet and feels as though it doesn’t come from him but Cowboy straightens ever so slightly in response so Illya knows he has spoken and been heard. “That is I don’t know how I feel...of course she is attractive but many people are attractive, Gaby is attractive; I mean that is objectively. Most people would find them suitable to look at, it is not that special and of course you desire those you work closely with. “ Cowboy is watching me with those beautiful eyes and no change of expression, I move across the room to him take him by the shoulders. “I love you Napoleon, you and you alone; I don’t understand all the emotions I have for agent Lakeview but I know you are enough and everything to me. I would never hurt you Cowboy, please believe me.” I am feeling a bit desperate because he still hasn’t spoken, what if he is hurt beyond measure? Napoleon sets his glass on the fireplace ledge and curls his hands around my biceps, meets my eyes and finally relieves me by speaking “I feel a similar way at least what I believe you feel, I have felt a spark for agent Lakeview from when I first met her. I don’t know what I want from her but the connection is there.” He continues to stroke up and down my arms to soothe me “I love you Peril, You. I am open to anything we want to do together based on that premise....You mentioned Gaby as well?” I have come to far and honestly don’t want to carry these feelings by myself anymore. I want Cowboy to barge into my carefully thought out list of pros and cons about why I should or should not be feeling this way towards these two women our coworkers. I want to discuss this and share this with my lover, my partner so I tell him “I care for Gaby, there has always been a spark even after we knew what we were to each other I still felt something for her. I told myself it was simple attraction but it’s not I want more, I want what I have with you but with both of you ...” I am quiet for a second. “And agent Lakeview I want to court her...I want to see her with you...I want a relationship with all of you.” Cowboy hooks a finger under my chin and I open my eyes to meet his, terrified...everything with him is so perfect why would I want to risk that to add someone we barely knew & a dear friend? What if I lose what I already cherish? He is speaking but the rushing in my ears refuses to allow his words to penetrate my thoughts of terror. Cowboy tangles our fingers together to stop my hands shaking and repeats himself till I can hear him. He agrees ruefully I have put into words everything he has felt but refused to acknowledge about himself for years now. He had found the love of his life (Me , it’s still breathtaking to hear) and had thought everything would be fine but had found the old feelings still there for just that something more. We hold each other there on the floor before the fireplace, warm in the knowledge that we were truly on the same page...that whatever we choose to do know and what those we desired choose to do; we had been honest and were made stronger for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Bless anyone who reads this, I really thank you. I have been mulling this story over in my mind for months now and I thought why don’t I give writing it all down a shot. So this is the ramblings of my mind which I hope comes across as a love letter to these characters and this movie as they have impacted my life.


End file.
